A fast thermoelectric equilibrator has been constructed for use with the stopped-flow calorimeter and found to bring the solution to temperature equilibrium to less than 50 micron calories when 150 micron liters of each reagent are injected. A bubble inserter to separate samples has been developed and is undergoing tests. A new differential thermal-pH titration cell has been constructed and is undergoing tests. Titration of a protein from pH 5 to 10 can be accomplished in 2 minutes. Mlab programs give pk's and heats of ionization which agree, within experimental errors, of model compounds with other methods.